


In a Single Moment

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fatherhood, Parenthood, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had often heard from his friends that once you have a child, it changes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Single Moment

In a Single Moment:

He had often heard from his friends that once you have a kid, it changes you.

So when Lomadia explained to the spaceman that he was going to be a dad, he had quite a few emotions going through him and one of them was fear.

Because his friends had never explained how you would change and he was rather happy with how he and Lomadia were. But he felt happy too, there was something inside him that found great joy in the fact that he and Lomadia had made something out of a little bit of both of them.

So when the day came for their baby to arrive, he was a nervous wreck caught somewhere in between a funny state of being petrified, and full of glee, and if Lomadia wasn’t busy actually giving birth, she would have been laughing at Xephos’ antics.

But when the doctor gently handed him his child, wrapped up tightly in a blanket, and said

“Say hello to your daughter.”

He could of sworn he finally understood. And all he could do was smile as he inspected his baby’s face and look to Lomadia, who was also smiling tiredly, saying

“You did a great job Lom, she’s beautiful!”.

He moves closer to Lomadia and places their baby in her arms and sits in the chair next to the bed with a goofy grin on his face. He may change because of that little girl, but he was certain now that it was probably for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> A super short one, but I'll be doing more oneshots and maybe a multi chapter fic of these two on tumblr. If you want to check them out, http://kalt-kaffee.tumblr.com  
> A/n: Fun fact, I flipped a coin to determine what gender the baby would be XD


End file.
